


Professor Di Angelo

by JarcusSonyeondan



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarcusSonyeondan/pseuds/JarcusSonyeondan
Summary: THIS IS MY BOOK ON WATTPAD (probably an edited completed version) @BUNNYHOPPS15 NOW @mazzasonyeon*Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover*Nico is sick and tired of being shunned aside into the shadow of Percy Jackson. Nico finds refuge in a magical school, to be specific, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In return he must teach and protect the children that attend the school, no matter how boisterous.15 Chapters*Disclaimer is in the book**In slow process of editing*Albus Dumbledore is not dead.Fred Weasley is not dead.Severus Snape is not dead (RIP Alan Rickman)George Weasley had never lost an ear.Remus Lupin is not dead.Nymphadora(Dora) Tonks is not dead.Teddy Lupin is not born yet .The Trio do not have kids yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

 

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY RESPECTIVELY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING

(A/N: my descriptions are slightly different from the media, bare with me)

Nico's Pov

 

"Come on Neeks, let's go and cheer on Percy, with the rest of camp." Thalia shouted. 

"What for?" I questioned. I didn't recall him doing any quests recently.

"I don't know, for being a good person." she shrugged.

"Okay," I shouted back "I'm on my way." I lied through my teeth. I couldn't do it anymore. I was going to leave camp for good.

Thalia ran back to the camp fire, where they were currently cheering for Percy.

I shadow travelled back to my cabin and started to pack as quietly as I could. It was hard because I keep the curtains shut...I am the son of Hades after all. 

I needed a place to stay. Maybe, I should go and see my old friend Albus. He and I go way back. I knew him back when I was in my early twenties, I am about 88, stuck in an 18 year olds body.

He came to the Lotus Casino and we laughed like drunks together when we ate the Lotus flowers. He left that weekend, claiming he had some business to attend to. He told me to visit whenever I wanted, so why not?

Necromancy or Umbrakinesis wasn't even or energy draining anymore. Every time something bad or tragic happened in my life, I started to show less emotions, everytime I would train harder with my sword and I would strengthen my powers. 

My life has become so devestatingly sad that I am now emotionless and in someways, cruel.

I gathered the shadows around me, 88 years I have lived and I can never get used to the fact that my physical form in 18. 

Anyways, I zoned out, looking for one soul in particular. Albus Dumbledore, a tag with his name on it was visible in my mind.  
There his is, I shadow travelled myself to the spot exactly behind him.

I wanted to scare him and I think I had finally done it until he let out a hearty laugh. It was a kind one, it made me feel welcome. I smiled inside, but as I said, I never let my emotions show anymore.

"Welcome, my old friend." Albus exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again." I whispered.

I looked around, I never really thought of where a person may be when I shadow travelled up on them.  
I shuddered, imagine if I shadow travelled on Al while he was taking a dump. Gross.

Back to business. I was standing in a circular room, on one side it had portraits in motion and on the other, a cabinet with a bowl and small crystal vials on a rack. The desk was near the end opposite a door. Al was sitting in a chair, with me standing behind him.

"Al, please help me, I'm in need of a place to stay, I will repay you by giving you a favour, I will do it no matter what."

Al smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "Of course, I know a great family that can take you in."

"Really ?!" I actually smiled, for the first time in years. Then my smile dropped, remembering this crucial question. "Do they have kids?".

Al removed his clasped hands from on top of the desk and held then under the table.  
"No." his eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Okay." I said unconvinced.

"Can you take me there please ?"

"Of course, it would be like old times."  
\----  
Hope you like it. The chapters will be longer, this is more of a Prologue but I don't want to name it that.

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(edited)


	2. Back to School

Chapter Two

 

Ron's Pov

Mum shouted from the downstairs landing.

"Hurry up, Ron!" 

In that shrill voice of hers, it was so bloody annoying. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mum and all, but sometimes it just got too much with that shouting.

"I'm coming." 

I shouted back from outside my room before apparating into the living room. Harry, Hermione and my family were all gathered here. I wonder what could be so important, that all of us had to gather in a congested area.

I stood by the huge fire place, observing the old furniture, the grandfather clock showed that every Weasley was home, well except from Bill and Charlie and Percy.

Since it was early morning the owl post was coming very soon, about now. Erol flew through the window, almost, she hit the closed window next to it, sliding down like a dead bird. Then she popped up again, flying through the correct window, the one above the kitchen sink. She had Hogwarts letters. She was supposed to bare one, just for Ginny, not four.

I opened and read mine as soon as it was handed to me. 

With the familiar Hogwarts emblem on the top, it read:

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Head master Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugglewump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer)

Dear Mr Weasley,

We are pleased to imform you that you have been invited to join Hogwarts for one more year.

As last years studies was interrupted because of a certain Dark Lord, you are to repeat a year.

We have decided you will not need any books, you may have a pet and you may have a broomstick. What will be provided is all you need although, you will need to provide yourself with your own ink and quill, preferably, enough for the whole school year.

We hope to see you on September 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonnagal

Head of Gryffindor house  
Deputy headteacher

 

Apparently, according to my Hogwarts letter, we had to go back to redo our last year. You know, because of the Battle of Hogwarts, which I fought in and helped win.

Anyways, where was I. Dumbledore had just gotten here also, if he was here it must be quite important. I stood up slightly straighter.

"Dumbledore, what a surprise, what brings you here, what do you need?" Mum questioned kindly.

Dumbledore never needed anything and here he was, about to ask for help. I was absolutely flabbergasted, completely bloody gobsmacked.

"Yes Molly, it has indeed come to the time where I need a favour."

"What is it?" My mum asked patiently.

"My old, or should I say young friend is in need of a place to stay." 

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes scanned the room and landed on the corner next to the grandfather clock. There was a prominent, dark, mysterious shadow lurking there.

"Nico, I know your there, you can't scare me." Dumbledore laughed.  
Never in all the years I had spent at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore laugh.

An unknown voice spoke. "Aww, come on Al, you ruin all my fun and I am so going to get you, you told me they had no kids."

Now I'm not gay, but if I was I would say that the guy who hopped out of the shadow was very handsome. I felt self conscious about my long, bowl cut, ginger hair and the pimples that littered my face. This guy's skin was flawless and his hair was cut to suit his face, with some sticking up and some falling on his face, past his eyes.

"Yes, so this is where you will be staying?" Dumbledore paused and looked at my mum who nodded in confirmation. "Farewell Weasley family, Harry and Hermione." He said smiling at everybody individually.

He was halfway through the door when he turned slightly and said to the random bloke "Don't forget about the favour you owe me, and don't forget to write to me. Farewell again." 

Dumbledore bid us goodbye.

 

Hermione' Pov

 

Even though the guy was suspicious looking, he was amazingly good looking. He had god like features. He was very scary and intimidating though. He wasn't too old for me, he looked 18 and I was 17, perfect !

After Professor Dumbledore left, he has shown no emotion, it was like he was a stone cold rock, it was creepy.

Mrs Weasley showed Nico to his room, Fred and George's old room. Even though they were trouble makers, I still missed them.

Nico, I learned his name from when Dumbledore said it, never talked to anybody. It didn't matter to him because almost everybody ignored or avoided him.

 

\--Time Skip--

I was just brushing my teeth before heading to bed. I shared a room with Ginny. Everybody was just doing their bedtime routine.

Nico had gone to sleep straight after dinner, claiming he was tired.  
I heard a lot of shuffling the floor below me. The walls were thin. The house looked like it was put together like a topsy turvy cake.

You could literally hear everything, so if any naughty business was going on, you would definitely know.

I headed to the irregular noises the floor below me, I obviously put my toothbrush in the cup on the sink, before I left the bathroom.

It seemed like I was not the only person to hear these noises. It was all coming from Nico's room. Harry and Ron and the Weasley parents and daughter were already here crowding around the left bed. 

Nico was sleeping at an uncomfortable angle, his head was hanging off the bed and one of his legs underneath the weight of his body.

The shadows around the room were drawn towards him, making a grey/black swirling mass shape into a crown on his head. A sceptre was in his hand, also make from the shadows.

We had all decided to keep our wands pointed at him and watch him overnight. We all ran when he was waking up. We could tell because the shadows left and resumed their places and he was rolling over and mumbling.

When we got to Hogwarts, I really was itching to research about his guy. 

\----

VOTE   
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(edited)


	3. Professor?

Nico's Pov 

The next day.

We had just gotten through platform 9 and 3/4. Nothing really suprised me anymore because when visit the Underworld, I visit Wizards. I was very happy that I had not been tracked by any monsters. I was finally at peace, although, this amount of magic, my demi-god blood and me also being apart of the mini big three, should have brought them here already.

 

-Time Skip-

 

The minute I had gotten off the train, there was an erie silence. I did enjoy the blissful quietness though. I was so noisy on the train, so I slept the whole way here just to block out the contempt whispering.

Unfortunately, I had a dream about camp and I heard the last part of Rachel ( the oracle) reciting a prophecy of someone at camp trying to find me and bring me back home. Well all I can say is good luck to them.

A very thin frail old lady approached me, she looked old in my appearance, but from her stance I gathered that she had been though a lot, she was a warrior. A warrior like me, but unlike me I was broken, unable to be fixed.

"Follow me," her sharp voice pulled me from my temporary trance.

"Yes ma'am".

She led me towards the castle doors.  
"Wait here until you hear your name." She said leaving me outside.   
Thanks to my Demi-god hearing I could hear very clearly what was happening inside. A man with a voice that sounded wise with old age was giving a welcome back speech. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"It is my honour to welcome an old friend of mine to take the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Di Angelo."

I pushed open the grand oak and steel double doors and they immediately slammed into the stone walls that supported them. I didn't know i was that strong, well it's too late to turn back now. I kept my strong emotionless expression.

I heard a high pitched gasp, most likely a girl's, but it truly did irritate my ears. I snapped my head in the direction of the gasp. I couldn't quite locate the person, so I turned to face the front again.

I scanned the room one more time and there I saw Al, grinning, blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. Al was the only person closest to being a friend. Well maybe an actual friend. To be honest he was my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. He never judged people, that's why we where friend's, because no matter how bizarre my problems were, he would accept it.

 

I let my stony reflexion down and full out grinned for the first time in years. My glistening white teeth were blinding to onlookers. I then walked up to where Albus stood, when I got to about 1 metre from the steps, I bowed and thanked him for being here.

 

I straightened ( no pun intended) and walked closer and whispered in his ear.  
"What the Holy Hecking Zeus, did you say I was doing here?" I questioned.

To some it would look like I was threatening him.

I saw that the students were craning their necks to somehow get closer ad hear what I was saying.

"Well?!" I whisper shouted.

"Remember that favour, Neeks?" I nod, "Well you said you would do anything, so I'm, what do young people say again. Ah, yes! I am cashing it in I do believe, my good lad." I nod slowly.

Somehow forgetting the googling eyes, I reply somewhat louder.

"I am so getting you back, Al".

People gasped again in disapproval, awe and disgust at the tone I used towards Al. I sent a quick glare over my shoulder, getting the reaction of fright and complete silence from the crowd.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Sit by my chair?"

Guessing that his chair was the big, headmastery chair, since he was the headmaster. I walk around the back and sat in the chair, slowly lowering my self down, surveying my surroundings   
more.

The table consisted of all the teachers plus me. There was a giant I was a bit wary of. A lady in all black, a lady dress in a shawl, loud bangles, had big, messy, unbrushed hair with crazy eyes hidden behind goggle like magnifying glasses. 

There was also a large man with a walrus moustache and a plump lady that smelt like soil. There was an empty seat though, I really wanted to find out who it belonged to.

\----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(edited)


	4. FREAKING FLOATING CANDLES

Chapter Four

 

Lavender Brown's Pov

 

The new teacher is so enticing, I definitely needed to make him mine. I made sure I had told all the other witches to back off (no pun intended).

I could see his herculean muscles through the back of his black dress shirt, leaving the top buttons undone. Yes, he was hench, I know.

When ever he spoke the Great hall would quiet down just to hear what his angelic voice sounded like. Hopefully I would have DADA as my first lesson. Since we came back for an extra year due to the war, we had to pick 3 subjects to 'major' in. 

I chose Defence Against The Dark Arts or DADA for short. I also chose Transfiguration and Advanced Potions. So my schedule would be really repetitive and have a lot of free periods. Then I would be able to look through the windows of my new favourite teacher's class. Not to sound stalker-like and all, but after Ronnie-Kins left me I needed a new handsome distraction. 

I got on with eating my food before they switched to dessert.

 

Nico's Pov 

 

Even though I didn't really want to be here, I couldn't deny, Wizard food was AWESOME. The scenery look so real on the ceiling, It showed Zoe's constellation and floating candles.  
That's right you heard me FREAKING FLOATING CANDLES. Hold on, thats sounded like some phrase you would use instead of a swear word...nice.

 

Anyway, it was pretty weird. What in the name of Poseidon's Trident was Butterbeer. Like what kind of sick person would put a slab of butter in BEER. For goodness sakes these Wizard people are as weird as Leo.

Al and I chatted. For some reason, whenever I spoke the hall would quieten down and turn to face me, their Supreme Ruler, nah, I'm just busting your chops.

Now let's get back to business, Al explained the most foreign food and drinks like the Butterbeer (ew) and Fire whiskey. Leo would love that, I must ask for a bottle before I leave, hold on, I'm not going back. Al also showed me foods like Cauldron cakes, pudding and most the British foods. 

Albus got up and once again the Great Hall quietened down gradually to hear what he was saying.   
As he walked to the front, his coral blue robes bellowed out behind him. He stood behind his Eagle stand, the wings unfurled and spread out, it look like it was about to fly.

"Now...", Al started, "Now thats we all been watered and fed, I have something important to share before you all go to bed. Professor McGonagall has decided to step down from role of Head of Gryffindor House.   
Due to the fact that she has many roles to fufil as a teacher of more that one subject this year. In spite of this situation, Professor Di Angelo will asume the role of Head of Gryffindor House. He will be also living inside the tower,".

As he turned back to look at me, I sent him a sharp glare. Then he hastily added. " and he will of course have his own room".

 

He turned back again for my approval and I gave a slight nod. Before everybody had even registered what Al had said I was through the doors and on my way to Gryffindor Tower.  
Of course I knew my way I'm King of Ghosts. So I whistled and had all the ghosts of the tower cowering at my feet, well floating, but you get the jest.

They cries irritated me. They should have chose death, but no, they chose the easy way out. I heard things like "Please don't send me there," or "My Lord, my King, please don't hurt me." 

 

"SILENCE" They shut up at one word. Simple but effective. "Lead me to Gryffindor Tower".

 

When we got there, Nick (Nearly Headless Nick) told me the password and I went passed the Pink Fat Lady portrait after she opened it. I followed the boy's staircase, I tried to go up the girls stairs first. I didn't know, whoops.

I saw a passage was then doors on each side 4 in total, the at the end of the 2 metre corridor, one meter wide, was a door labelled 'Professor Di Angelo'. Being me, I obviously entered. Duh, I am Professor Di Angelo, after all.

The room was huge. Okay, not huge, that was the understatement of the century. It was big enough for all of the Hulk's family to live here. 

Looked around then left. Why? Because the students where here, boys and girls alike. I looked down on them from the balcony and spoke in my creepiest voice.

"Hello, children of Gryffindor house," the reaction was immediate. They all shut up and if there was a few still talking, their friends elbowed them harshly. "Now that I have you attention, I have a few things to say. 

First of all, I am not your mate, so if I ever hear you refer to me in anything but Professor or Professor Di Angelo, there will be detentions and points will be removed immediately.   
Secondly, I am here to help. Knock on my door for anything, if it is that you can't sleep, homework or troubles you face, I am here.   
Lastly, turn up to my classes on time if you wish to succeed in life.  
Goodnight everyone." I finished and entered my room behind me.   
I stripped down to my boxers and fell asleep soon enough.

\----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(edited)


	5. Tootsie Rolls

Chapter Five

 

(A/N- please keep in mind that I have changed the ages of Nico and Dumbledore. Dumbledore is currently 150 and Nico is 15. In the story Dumbledore's age will not be mentioned until possibly later and if you remember from before Nico is 88 but physically 18)

Nico's Pov

I awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps outside my door.

Standing up groggily, I rubbed my eyes and stumbled towards the door. Remebering that I was supposed to be alert at all times, I opened a shadow portal and put my hand through, blindly searching for a glass of water. 

It must have look wierd from the other side, then again, this is a Wizard school and they should see things like this on a daily basis.

I pulled my hand out, I had snagged something, but trust me it was not a glass of water, more like a glass of pee. Shuddering, I put it back, making sure I tipped the glass. It served that person right, who the hell urinates in a cup and leaves it for me to accidentally try and take it. What kind of sick world do we live in.

Back to business, I realised that my laziness would not get me anywhere, after realising taking short cuts through necromany would only get me cups of pee. I walked  through the door and towards the great hall.

I was now at the open doors of the great hall. Not realising what state I was in, I scratched my back, my bare back. 

Stopping abrutly, I remembered I was naked, except from the small cloth covering my tootsie rolls. I stealthily, still gaining the attention on some hawk-eyed, students, jumped into the nearest shadow cast corner and shadow travelled back to my room.

This time remebering to look decent, I went back to the great hall and grabbed a goblet of water from Hufflepuff's house table. 

Earning a loud "Hey!", in disbelief. I turned, head on my shoulder and glared at the wizard.

Walking to the teachers table at the front, I gained attention from most of the female population.

Sitting next to Dumbledore, like ususal, he briefly filled me on on what I would be initally be teaching and what 'fun I'd have'. More like torture I thought.

I thought to my self, maybe I could have some 'fun'. I started laughing, the very laugh that I inherited from my father. The cackle itself is bone chilling, but its the malicious smile on my face, my white glistening teeth on show, slightly pointed, head bowed slightly and eyes looking up.

A tap on my shoulder pulled my out of my sadistic thoughts, Dumbledore again carried on talking about the curriculum. 

He told me "Oh before I forget, I've given you permission to enter a class while it is in progress or just starting and watch and learn the different teaching strategies they all have. Some may have more disciplinary styles, for example the head of Slytherin house Professor Snape." 

My head shot up, he couldn't mean Sev, the Sev I know, although there's a small chance there is. Im not sure if the last name Snape is common.

"Nico, Nikki, Neeks, Di Angelo." The different names I was called dragged me from the clouds and into reality."

"Yes," I turned to Dumbledore slightly annoyed by his childish antics. " what do you want, Al."

"Oh, nothing" he chuckled deeply. 

"Really, you disturbed me for no reason, you may well be older than me but, you sure do act younger out of the both of us."

"Okay, I'll tell you," he waved his wand, out of thin air floated down a piece of a5 parchment.He handed it to me and explained that it was a teaching timetable.

It showed that I had a free period first so I decided to stay with Dumbledore for the first hour. He told me that he had to leave as second lessons were starting because he had a meeting and the Ministry.

After the Great hall was more or less empty, Al and I walked to his office to talk and catch up.

We got to the gargoyles outside his office and he said the password confidently.

"Puking Pastles." Not a second later a stairway appeared and we stepped on. It worked like a esculator, the only difference was it was stone and it went round in a circular motion and steeply upwards.

"That password was really stupid." I commented.

"Yes, it may have been silly, but it was definitely memorable and it had a meaning behind it too."

"Okay, what ever you say." I said patronisingly.

We entered his office, like the first time I was amazed, but this time I had more time to look around.

Needing to relax and let loose a bit, I  
picked up one of Dumbledore's instruments and ran before he had even registered what I had took.

I was on the staircase to transfiguration when Al came out of know where (apparated) in front of me and scared the poop out of my ass. I screamed, very manly might I add, and turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction.

He kept doing this and I was shocked every time.  
We caused a lot of attention, the more stairs I took, the lower in the castle I got.

A running Dumbledore was quite amusing to the students looking through the doorways.

He also shouted after me to stop. For a man his age he was exceptionally fast. 

I ran through the last door and I couldn't see anymore stairs, so here I was breathing heavily with Al's instrument in my hand.

"Who dares come into my class room like that." An angry voice came from a man with his back facing me.

He turned around slowly and I couldn't help but smile so wide like a Chesire cat.

"SEV" I shouted. I ran towards him and hugged him. Then I started hitting him hard, with the instrument. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" 

Loud whispers rattled the classroom wondering if Professor Snape would kill the person currently clinging on to him like a baby to a mother.

Suddenly the class was quiet. I turned and saw an angry Dumbledore at the door way of what seemed to look like a medieval laboratory. 

\----

VOTE   
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(Not edited)


	6. ‘I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD’

Chapter Six

 

Nico's Pov

 

I turned my head slowly to see and slightly red old man.

Whoops, shouldn't have made him chase me all the way to the dungeons. Al started to advance to me and I quickly on instinct of being near a friend, hid behind Sev.

 

"Don't come any closer Al or I'll blast you to bits and you can meet your friend, Gandaulf in Tartarus."

"Language!" Dumbledore exclaims looking around. 

Being me, I remembered that we were in a class full of children and they were listening keenly to our weird conversation.

"What are you all looking at," Sev snarled maliciously. 

I've never heard him speak like that, and believe me, I was shocked. "Turn to page 397 and attempt, knowing of your ability, most of you will fail, the potion on that page. At the end we shall test it on," he looked around the class. "Mr Weasley's rat, any objections?" The boy with red hair almost stood up, with a look of disbelief on his face, so that's Ron Weasley I guess.

A young lady with bushy hair and slightly red cheeks, pulled him back into his seat, before he was seen my Sev. "Get started, no mischief or there shall be severe punishments for the students whe struggle to follow these rules."   
A few seconds later, he waved his wand toward the chall board and rules appeared.

1\. Boil the frog spawn  
2\. Chop the goat liver  
3\. Add 3 1/2 toad stools  
4\. Mix- twice clockwise, thrice anti-clockwise.  
5\. Boil altogether  
6\. Get ready for inspection

"As I said before use the book to learn more about what this potion does and what happens if it goes wrong. It should turn into a mint green colour. Brief instructions are on the board." Sev told the wizards and witches.

As most of the student we to work. Dumbledore gestured for us to come outside and speak.

"Nico, what you did was out of order and Severus do you really have to test the children's potions on poor students pets. It is really unnecessary." Poor Mr. Weasley and his newly bought pet rat too, Dumbledore thought.

"Yes, it is necessary, I need to teach these insolent children that they can't mess around in my class. And Mr. Weasley and his friends have broken mine and the school rules many times. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for them saving the school, but here at Hogwarts they are students, just like the rest and will get treated like the rest."

"Just don't be too hard." Dumbledore said.

"Anyway, back to me, SEV I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. You must explain everything. I searched for you high and low." Nico shouted.

"Nico, I came to teach here because being a child of Hades and an Instructor was quite hard. Also I owed Dumbledore a favour and I liked it here. I couldn't tell you where I was because you would travel frequently and you would attract the attention of the monsters. And why would I accidentally unleash the wrath of the monsters of these weak, unsuspecting, half muggles?" Sev explained.

"True, but Severus, was it really needed for you to wipe yourself off of your kinds map. I know it was needed but was it really necessary not for you to let at least Nico know?".

Without answering Sev made his way back into his class, knowing that Dumbledore was right.

Al bid his farewells and returned back to his office. I followed Sev back into his class and sat at his desk. I didn't know what to do, and I was really bored, so I started shifting through his draws. I found random stuff, like a jar of eyes or this thing covered in black goo. I touched it by accident and realised how disgusting it was and stopped so I wouldn't come across anything else like this.

I was just about to shut the drawer when I saw a scroll thing, covered in red silk and it had a gold ribbon around it. If I'm not mistaken, correct my if I'm wrong, but are those not the Gryfinndor colour.

I heard footsteps so I quickly shut the drawer and opened a shadow portal in my pocket and put my hand in my pocket innocently, then I snagged the scroll and closed the portal.

I walked to Severus, who was currently helping some Slytherin students.

I tapped him on the shoulder and told him I was leaving and I would see him at dinner.

As soon as I uttered those words I realised that the person that was always missed was Sev, from the teacher's table of course. 

I speed quickly from the room and made a mental not to ask why he hadn't shown up for the past days I had been there, but alas, I would probably forget anyway.

As I made my way up the stairs, there were a bunch of girls giggling, I thought nothing of it because these girls are always giggling. They weren't even in Gryfindor house so it wouldn't add up if they were going the same way because the dormitory is in an dead end corridor.

I turned around to confront them. I was just a few paintings away from The Fat Lady. I saw many other different paintings going into others to keep up with me. 

"Can I help you ?" I asked. Not expecting an answer, but they all screamed and ran off.

What weird children. I made my way through The Fat Lady's painting. Not shadow travelling because it was about time people we coming back to drop for their things. It definitely wouldn't make sense how I got in without going though the portrait. They would probably accuse me of being an Eater of Thanatos. These crazy people are starting to get to me.

\----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(Not edited)


	7. Journey

Chapter Seven

 

(A/N : This may be a bit rubbish, I only started writing this 2 days ago. But it's been ages since I've posted a chapter. Enjoy !!!)

 

Percy Jackson's pov 

 

Nico had been gone for about a few weeks now. Not many people cared, they gossiped, but they didn't care like we did. By 'we', I mean Hazel, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Clarisse, Frank, Grover, Will, the Stoll twins and   
Jason.

So that's why we were sitting in front of Chiron, for the seventh time in 2 weeks. He would not let us go on a quest. He kept being vague saying that he knew Nico was in a better place.

We argued. 

"Chiron let us go and find him." Clarisse shouted above all the commotion.

"Yeah, It's been long enough, it's time for him to come home." I agreed with Clarisse. 

Chiron stopped his hooves to get the attention. His fave morphed from and annoyed to a thoughtful one. 

"Yes, maybe you should go, he should have attracted a lot of monster attention with where he is, he may not need help, but he could do with the extra friends," he said "But the deal is, only 3 of you can go now and the rest will have to go later."

"Fine." Annabeth spoke up for the first time. "I'll go, he will listen to me." 

"Where ever Annabeth goes, I go." I stood quick before someone took my spot in the quest.

"Obviously, lover boy." Leo piped up.

"Shut it." Annabeth and I snapped back.

Chiron asked."Who is that last person going." 

Hazel stood. " I'll go, he is my brother, after all."

The trio set on their way to their Oracle, Rachel.   
When they got there, she collapsed and Annabeth and I pit her on the bed of her cave.

The one you seek  
Lies in a land of magic  
On the way blizzards peak  
Dangers tragic  
Be careful in which you wish  
For you may not be served a plesant dish.

( A/N-Wrote that myself)

When the green mist stopped pouring from her mouth, we set on our way to outside camp.

We hailed a tax. The one that is driven by the three hags with one eye to share.  
It was dangerous, but a quick way to get to our destination.

Annabeth pulled drachmas from her back pocket and paid the lady, currently with the eye. We got in, and told them where we wanted to go. Scotland. It was obvious. It was the only place we had heard magic was used, except from Bulgaria and France. 

If we couldn't find anything in Scotland we were heading there straight away.

We were dropped off at a train station. We didn't exactly know where we where. So we went into a pub and asked the bartender if he knew a person around called Nico.

"Nico Di Angelo!" A translucent man spoke up. 

I was quick to unsheathed my sword, I pointed Riptide at  it.

The head of the ghost was hanging on by a little skin. It was disgusting. The bartender, we found out his name was Tom said "How can you see him, you are obviously not wizards, your first choice of weapon is a sword not a wand, so what are you."

"Don't worry who I am, just tell us where we can find Nico Di Angelo and there will be no trouble." I said carefully.

The ghost spoke up "Don't worry, I can take you there, on one condition."

Hazel had been worried sick, that she hardly spoke. " What is the catch, then ?" 

"There will be no trouble and you tell master Nico that I didn't bring you. He will not be please. Unless, are you what he is." 

Nick, the ghost came closer, close enough for half of his body to go through Annabeth. "A Demigod ?"

"We-" I was just about to admit when Annabeth stopped me.

"And if we were what would you do ?"

"I would take to straight there of course. Master Nico should be please to have company of his own kind. Well O do hope so anyway."

"We are." I said.

"I'll take you the short way then." The nearly headless ghost replied.

\------Time skip that I hardly use------

Nico's pov

Sitting in my class room waiting for my students to arrive was so boring.

They were so slow and arrogant. Just because they fought in a war, which compares no where near a Demigod's war, they thought they were ready.

They came in 5 minutes late, chatting loudly, might I add. I tried to think of something that would make them be quiet, but I wouldn't loose my dignity. I didn't want to turn into those teachers who scream a lot and the children learn to ignore it. I wanted to be a teacher that speaks quietly and the hang onto your every word and if you do shout they are surprised and intimidated.

I decided while they took their seats I sat at my desk, at the front and waited. When their talking finally came to a stop, I had their full attention.

"As you know," I started. "You are supposed to be ready for every class on time." I looked around the class of about 25 7th years. " I am aware that you all know how to read time ? Or am I mistaken ?".

"What has this got to-" A ginger girl put her hand up and spoke up without waiting for me to all upon her. I cut her off.

"Silence!". The classroom went dead silent, although, I could still hear the breath of a young boy who had a frog on his desk. "You will not speak unless called upon. Now cam you answer the question, Ms..."

"Granger. The time is 12:10." The girl replied.

"How comes if you can tell the time you were all 5 minutes late and you sat and chat for about 10 more minutes."

She didn't reply. 

"All of you will never talk in my class. Understand?" I said harshly.

They nodded. "Now lets get started. I am Professor Di Angelo. I will not tell you what I teach or else I think you need to pay more attention of what classes you have chosen to take."

I turned around and wrote my name on the board. "Let's start with names."

"Harry Potter"  
"Dean Thomas"  
"Lavender Brown"  
"Pavarati Patil"  
"Padma Patil"  
"Hermione Granger"  
"Neville Longbottom"  
"Ron-Ronald Weasley" He stuttered he got nudged by Hermione.

I heard a few snickers, I looked around and glared at certain students.

(Insert your name)  
(More random names)

"Okay, now we know we know eachother names." 

I wrote on the board 15 minutes at lunch. I heard murmurs of protests.

"You will make how much time you waste of the lesson at lunch." I was still turn towards the board, away from the class, when I felt a slight breeze and a girls giggling. 

\----

VOTE   
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(partially edited)


	8. Unwelcomed Guests

Chapter Eight

 

(A/N: I know I said 100 reads on chapter 7 but I couldn't wait to post this chapter)

Nico's Pov

 

I felt a slight breeze coming from my left.

I turned to see a portal and people stepping out of it. People meaning, 'my friends' from camp. Girls were giggling because of a certain someone. A certain someone meaning Percy Freaking Jackson.

Here he was again trying to steal all the attention and what was mine. Every student, even the Slytherins were straining to look at the intruders. 

"Lesson 1," I said " always be on guard. Where are your wands, instead of gaping why don't you question them, they are in your territory, without having a person who has given them permission to be here. For all you know they could be here to kill you and your families."

As soon as I said that, all of their wand we're pointing at Percy, Annabeth and Hazel. 

They shouldn't be here, I don't want them here and shouldn't have found me.  
Percy, Annabeth and Hazel were all in a trance, staring at me. I don't think they realised that these wands could do serious damage. Obviously not kill them, for Hades' sake, we are Demi-Gods, have faith in us.

Although they couldn't wound me at all, the spell would rebound back to the attacker because of a charm Dumbledore had placed on me.

The class was dead silent except from a few in the back giggling and batting their eyelashes for Percy, the chosen one. Ugh. (A/N- Nico and Ron can relate. Maybe they should be besties)

Annabeth glared at the girls in the back. Although she didn't notice that many of the boys were staring at her. Percy definitely did.

"May I ask you to step out of the classroom?" I asked as politely as I could, before I blew a fuse. 

The 'intruders' stepped out of the classroom and turned to face me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted. 

"Nico, please. Please come back." My sister said softly. 

"Nico, we need you." Percy said.

"Oh shut up. You never noticed when I was there, how comes you have noticed when I'm gone," I scoffed. "You probably just want to use me for another war, then take all the credit, like it was only you who fought." 

"Just suck it up and come back, Nico, we have no time for your silly little tantrums." Annabeth snapped.

"So God help me now. You go back, don't ever come back here or I'll kill you." I said to Annabeth. I was scary to them, they stepped back, even though they knew it was an empty threat.

As soon as I was going to open a portal for them to leave, Al just had to be walking past, probably to this 'Room of Requirement' he told me about.

"Nico, are these your friends?" Al smiled looking down on us. Before I could reply he spoke again. " How about you invite them to lunch, that'll be nice. Although there won't be enough space at the teachers table so we'll have to conjure up a table extend one of the house tables. Now trot off back to your class and your guests can sit in the back."

We were walking back in, when Al called me again. 

"Oh and Nico, no more uninvited guests, please." Then he walk off.

I almost laughed at how awkward Percy, Annabitch and Hazel looked.

They walked into the classroom, with me leading and I ordered them to sit at the back, where the spare desks were.

I carried on with teaching the class. I was talking mostly about the rules of my class and boring things like that.

I had to, or these children wouldn't know their boundaries.

 

Harry's Pov

Class is so boring right now, I can't wait for Quidditch trials. Since I'm the captain, It's much more fun watching people fail.

I hope that Professor Di Angelo tries out, he is technically in Gryfinndor and is about our age.

After thinking about Quidditch for more than half the lesson, barely paying enough attention to pass this class, a black swirling thing popped out of nowhere. It was mesmerising, a black mass with dark green, white and purple colours floating in the dark portal-like thing. I had no reaction except from staring intently, before, unexpectedly and leg was penetrating the peace of the swirls. 

Professor was still facing the board.

-Time skip-

The new people were now sitting at the back, after having a heated conversation outside the class moments ago.

It was now lunch and I was just making sure that people knew the try outs were today. The new comers were sitting on a new table with Dumbledore, chatting merrily, although looking strangely at the food. 

Before I knew it, Professor was coming my way and I didn't realise because I was entranced on Annabeth's beautiful face. 

"Potter?" Professor Di Angelo asked slightly worried.

"Yes, sir?" I replied.

"Tryouts are today in a few minutes, are they not?"

"Yes, they are Sir, may I ask why?"

"Oh, I'm trying out. Definitely going for a seeker. Watch out, Potter. I'm about to catch up to you, like a snitch." I had no idea what he had just said but I just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course you will, Sir," I laughed a little. "See you on the field sir." 

Professor Angelo walked away, towards his table. I was so excited to see how good he is.

Nico's Pov

Obviously, if Zeus decided to blast me out of his sky territory, he would have my father, his brother to answer to. 

I walked back to my table, and sat down, mostly talking to Al, ignoring Annabeth, Percy and Hazel.

I told him how I was trying out for the team and how I didn't have kit. He conjured it up and onto my body and I thanked him.

I walked by myself across the field the green pastures, towards the Quidditch pitch with the newest model of broom in my had a Firebolt 1 with my name magically etched in the side underneath the brand name, just incase of thieves. 

\----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(Not edited)


	9. Quidditch

Chapter Nine

 

Chapter 9- Quidditch

 

(A/N: I'd like thank all my loyal readers for 2k reads. If your still here from chapter 1, thanks for sticking with me. I have stared a new story and it is a Hunger Games Fanfiction. If you're not into it, just help out by scrolling through and voting. Lots of love, BunnyHopps15)

 

Nico's Pov

 

I made it to the Quidditch pitch first. I sat down in the bleachers waiting for the tryouts to start.

Thankfully, Percy, Annabeth and Hazel had not followed me here. They were most likely coming to watch the tryouts. 

I wish they would go back to the hell hole they came from. I rolled my eyes indignantly.

I saw a slender figure flying out of nowhere and zooming straight past me, the wind rushed past, ruffling my hair.

The person on the broom 'reversed' and stopped in front of me.

It was Harry Potter.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here, I thought I would catch some fresh air before anyone came out for the trials, Sir." He babbled.

"You can call me, Nico out here, Harry. But don't think this changes our student-teacher relationship, even though I'm a few years older than you."

"Okay, Si-Nico. What postition are you going for?"

"What do you think I should go for?"

"Well, you look quite attentive, but not so strong, forgive me. So not a beater. I am a seeker, so you would have to be light years better than me to replace me. I think possibly a chaser."

"Well, Harry. I might just go for a chaser then."

\--Time Skip--

Tryouts was a success. I really did fly without Zeus blasting me out of the sky.

I made the position of Chaser, replacing one of the students that had decided against coming back to Hogwarts. Aside from that, the team was kept the same.

 

Even though the trio from Camp Hell-Blood, came to watch and 'cheer me on'. I had a great time in the air. Especially when my students were cheering me on, while flying around the stadium and I would thank them and when I got to Annabeth, Percy and Hazel, I would ignore them.

I'm sick, I know, but I just had joy in seeing their upset faces, now they could feel an inkling of what I felt when I was ignored by camp. They must feel really bad now.

Being exhausted, I flew to the window of my tower and stopped on the ground. It was very secluded here, I'll come here more in the future. The spot was very far from prying eyes. It was on the opposite side from the forbidden forest, and the lake was approximately 200 meters to the left. 

I felt a really dark aura. I tried to look into the trees, although the branches were so tightly knit an the top I couldn't see into the shadowed forest.

Deciding to check out what I believed I saw later on, I turned back around.

There was a dark shadow in the corner, that I jumped in and shadow travelled to my room, planning on returning later that night. 

I undressed quickly, dinner was in only a few minutes and I wanted to avoid certain people, also to secure my seat at the professors table.

Walking though the busy corridors, it was no struggle, students parted like the red sea when they saw me. They stopped and indiscretely stared. I walked to the front and sat in my chair/throne thing, next to Al. I didn't speak, just a few shakes of the head and nods if asked a question, even if the question's answer required more than a yes or a no.

I couldn't get of my mind what I saw earlier after quidditch tryouts. The thought of harm being out there plagued my mind, I decided that I would 'wander' and stumble upon what was in tbe forest after all students had gone to bed.

Remembering reports I had read on Potter, I had forgotten my plot of being here, to protect him.

\--Time Skip--

Dark soon fell over the sky, making the illusion of the sky in the dark hall dim. 

Students were in bed, except from the daredevils who thought they were too good for a curfew.

I shadow travelled to the shadow of Hagrid's hut, realised that I wouldn't be able to shadow travel for the rest of the night because, I was getting tired and my vision, hazy.

As soon as I was walking towards the shadow. I heard the booming voice of the half giant. By reflex I pulled out my sword. 

"Who goes there?"

I didn't reply.

"Yer best be goin', I'm noh shure it's safe no more."

He didn't seem to be talking to me. After a few scuffles and a dog barking senslessly. The door to the hut swung open and nothing came out. 

Hagrid poked his head outside the door and a pink umbrella was held tight in his grip. Hagrid said goodbye, I looked again and nothing was there. 

 

The person or people probably used something to mask themselves. Right now was not the time to see who was sneaking around, I would find out later after a friendly interrogation. 

I turned on my way, remembering what I originally came here, I walked into the foreboding forest before me.

I was only 2 steps in, when I whipped around and pulled a blade out of my cloak. I used the tip to my blade and stuck it into the air, it caught on something and before it could pull away I twisted it and yanked it towards me.

A light fabric fell with the blade. Three students stood before me. 

Ron, Harry and Hermione.

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(Not edited)


	10. Into the woods

Chapter Ten

 

(A/N: Thanks for 3K. Ily.)

 

Hermione's Pov

 

We had left the castle just before dinner started. Even though I was not looking forward to eating Hagrid's rock cakes, and his giant buckets, that he calls mugs, for tea.

No matter how much I disliked certain things from Hagrid's lifestyle, I couldn't really hate the poor guy.

No one realises, but Hagrid pretty much saved the world. If he didn't save Harry right after his parents deaths and take him to the Dursley's, Harry wouldn't have been here to save us from Voldemort. He could've dropped Harry somewhere else or decided his fate. So he did basically save the world, second-handedly.

"Mione?".

"Hogwarts to Hermione!".

I was abruptly, if not rudly, pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I replied, irritably.

"Nothing." Ron and Harry said at the same time, laughing and hi-fiving, making the cloak shift towards them.

 

We were underneath the invisiblity cloak, we had to crouch as there were three of us and, we are not as small as we used to be in First Year. I could feel the wind brushing at my ankles as we made out way down to Hagrid's hut.

We decided to walk around to the back door, so we could take of the cloak quicker and not be spotted. The complication was that we had to be careful not to step on Hagrid's pumpkins.

 

Harry knocked on the large door, three times. Seconds later, we were greeted with a half giant with a scruffy beard, dressed similarly like Shrek the Ogre, with crumbs in his beard. More commonly known as Hagrid. The BFhG. (Big Friendly half Giant).

 

He opened the door wide enough for us to fit through and we sat on his sofa, where we usually sit.

 

"Yer shouldn't be here at this time o' nigh'. It's dangerous, don' ya know that?" Hagrid said.

"We do, but we wanted to catch up with you, we haven't see you in ages." Harry stood up to hug Hagrid. His arms weren't even close to wrapping around the circumference of Hagrid's large torso.

"Yes, alright, that's enough Harry."

Harry sat down again, between Ron and I. I realised that Ron was transfixed on Fang, Hagrid's dog. We wasn't barking, he was slobbering all over Ron's lap. Although, Ron didn't have the heart to say anything. 

"Hagrid, how have you been?" I asked.

"Actually, I've been great. Me and Madame Maxime are dating now, great, isn't it?". He asked rhetorically, smiling into space.

We all smiled. Hagrid went to get some mugs for the tea that was almost done.

At the sound of the kettle whistling, Fang jumped awake and started barking. Before Hagrid could bring out his rock cakes and pour the tea into the buckets, he told us it was probably time to leave. 

"You should go, it's Fang's eating time and it gets a bit messy, it's quite dark out and I think there's something lurking in the forest- I should'nt of said that."

What did Hagrid not want us to know?

Hagrid apologised profusely, for cutting our meeting short. We bade our goodbyes and left shortly.

"I think we should check out the forest." Harry piped up once we were outside.

"Yes, I agree with Harry. We shouldn't just brush it off, it may be serious." I agreed.

"Nope, I don't think we should go. Let's tell Dumbledore. Maybe he already knows, he is Dumbledore after all. I don't fancy seeing those spiders anytime soon. I think they're still rogue since Aragog is dead." Ron rambled.

"Look! I think that's Professor Angelo, what's he doing going into the forest at this time." Harry pointed out.

"Maybe he's a death eater." Ron whimpered.

 

"Not everyone is a death eater, Ron. Besides, Voldermort is dead, what are they going to be doing without their leader?"

"Let's follow him." Harry whispered.

We pulled on the cloak and walk a few meters behind.

The wind was heavy, blowing the cloak to and fro. We were holding onto it tightly, incase it blew away. 

Before we could react, the cloak was pulled from our bodies. It fell to the ground and a clanging sound signalled that metal fell with it.

"You could've hurt us, with that sword, you know." Ron shouted.

"Something else more fatal could've hurt you. What are you doing out at this time of night?". Professor Di Angelo asked.

We didn't answer, we didn't want to get Hagrid in trouble.

"30 points from what ever house you are in. I cannot leave you out here, so accompany me into the forest. Wands at the ready," Professor said. He then spotted the cloak in Ron's hand. "Pass me the cloak too. That will be consficated and you will have detentions until you tell me what you are doing out at this time of night."

Harry and Ron was about to blow a fuse, he didn't say anything because I pinched him behind Ron, so that Professor hawk-like eyes did not see.

Professor Di Angelo walk ahead of us with a lamp, while we muttered the spell 'Lumos Maxima' so we could see the trees ahead. Instead of 'Lumos' we would only be able to see our arms stretched out, in front of us.

There were huge spider webs hanging down from the trees, the broken webs were hanging in our faces, it was irritating like hairs that fall into your face.  

"If you try to run, Dumbledore will hear about your nightly strolls." Professor said, scaring me and effectively making me bump into him. 

I feel to the floor in a scrambling mess, trying to get up. The embarrassment was overwhelming, it didn't help that Ron and Harry were muffling their laughter. 

I got up, dusting me self off. I looked up and there was a horse torso and a human chest in my face. I didn't have to think about what it was, it was quite easy to decipher what creature it was.

Although, I wasn't sure whether is was friendly or not.

 

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(Not edited)


	11. Poltergeist

Chapter 11- Poltergeist 

 

Ron's Pov

 

Ever since we entered the forest, because of stupid, bloody Professor Di Angelo, I was shaking in fear. 

 

I was supposed to be really excited and anxious for the next Quidditch match coming up, but entering the forest really put a rainy cloud over me. It really dampened my mood, like a rainy day.

 

I liked the guy, accept from the fact that he gave us detention for God knows how long and the attention he drew from the female side of Hogwarts.

 

I played it of though, I didn't want to look like a sissy in front of Hermione so I cracked jokes to take my mind of it.

 

It didn't help that there were gigantic spider webs hanging from the treetops. Some of them were connected by two trees so we had to walk around them. Or else we would get stuck in them and eaten like flies.

 

Ever since Aragog, Hagrid's spider friend and leader or the Acromantulas, died. They had been absolutely wild. I'm not top sure Professor knew this, but I'm pretty sure we'd be fine even if they did attack.

 

Laughing at Hermione with Harry, really took my mind of things. I felt a lot safer. When she bumped into Sir, I was hysterical, but I had to hold it in as did Harry, we didn't want to get in trouble.

 

Hermione's Pov

 

Centaur.

Centaurs.

All my brain could register was, run.

My mind my telling me to run, but my heart said stay. If we became friends with them, we could form future alliances. It was the most logical thinking I could do in a moment of panic.

 

"WHAT TO YOU WANT!" Professor shouted.

"What do you seek, intruders?" Said the tallest one, probably the leader.

"You need know nothing of what I seek, for that information is confidential." Replied Professor.

Ron, Harry and I looked at eachother, suprised my his very sophisticated english.

 

"If you're looking for Firenze, he has been banished, we do not know where he retires and we do not need to know either."

My eyes widened at the recognition of my teacher years ago.

 

Another centaur stepped forward.

"Leave, before we have to take matters into our own hands, rest assured, we no longer follow the rules of Dumbledore, we act on our own accord."

 

"Lets's leave. I'll carry on my searching at a later time, when there is no other life in danger, but my own." Professor said.

We stepped back very slowly and I bumped into Harry, who was standing next to Ron, behind me.

Ron's face was terrified and Harry was slightly gobsmacked.

 

We turned to leave, at first are steps were slow and cautious, then we legged it. We didn't need any bows lodged into us.

 

Professor escorted us back the castle. He sent us straight to our dorms while he went into his classroom.

 

We ran into Peeves the Poltergeist, and like always, he started making loud obnoxious noises and raking havoc upon the empty corridor. He started shouting our named and banging pans together. Obviously and intentionally, wanting to get us in trouble.

 

I quickly casted a silencing charm and Harry cast a body binding charm, to shut him up.

Ron dragged Peeves into the nearest classroom. We quickly ran up the moving staircases and entered through our portrait after saying the password "Mugglewumps".

 

The next day, it was the Quidditch match. We Gryffindor, were really pumped to be playing against Hufflepuff. Although, they weren't our real competition, Slytherin.

 

After breakfast, we made our way down to the pitch. Harry had left earlier, to give his team a pep talk before the match. We were also excited to see Professor Di Angelo playing. That's the main reason all the stands were clustered with the students of Hogwarts.

 

When the teams came out, Harry and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands and they were off. 

The teams flew up into the air and the game started.

 

"We are already five minutes in and noth— 20 points have been awarded to Gryffindor!" Yells the student commentator, Lee Jordan.

"The snitch has been sighted, by our very own Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter! Now he's—"

 

Lee was cut short by the sight of the atrocities he saw before him. Him and Professor Mcgonagall were the first ones to see because of the angle the commentator box was placed. 

 

Before Professor Mcgonagall could grab her wand and point it at her throat, effectively amplifying her voice, down on the ground, Professor Di Angelo was fighting.

 

There were hundreds of monsters and magical creatures, alike. In the centre of it was Professor Di Angelo and the three visitors. 

Professor Di Angelo wielded a black sword, he was slashing away monster after monster and so were his friends. 

 

The blond girl, what hacking away at monsters, with what seemed like daggers.

The green grass of the Quidditch pitch split open. It looked like a fiery pit. 

Boney hands surfaced, trying to grip onto the sides. 

 

Frankly, it was disgusting.

Skeletal soldiers stood to help fight the monsters. 

 

A vortex of water, with a person in the middle, who looked like he was controlling it wash away the dead monsters gold ashes.

The gap closed up and all evidence of a fight left the scene. 

 

Normally, Harry, Ron and I wouldn't have had a second thought about jumping into the battle, but we were to mesmerised, well I was anyway.

 

Plus, I haven't done any research on these monsters, they seemed to have turned into gold ashes. I'm not sure if our spells would work on foreign creatures, because they were most certainly not from the wizarding world.

 

As soon as I saw it safe enough to leave, I ran straight for the library, determined to find out where the monsters were from, including Professor Di Angelo and his friends too.

I don't understand why they would need weapons if they are wizards. Their only weapon should be a wand. It's not like they could get their hands on the sword of Gryffindor.

 

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(not edited)


	12. Near Truth

Chapter 12- Near truth

 

 

(A/N: Thanks so much for 5k, before you know it, we'll be at 10k with 5 more chapters written and published.)

 

Harry's Pov

 

For the next few days Ron and I had hardly seen Hermione. She had holed herself up in the library. Presumably with tall towers and stacks of books surrounding her.

 

Professor Di Angelo hadn't showed up to his classes for the past week, and they had placed a cover teacher from the Ministry of Magic. The teacher was absolute bull, even I could've done better. However, anything was better than Jane Dolores Umbridge.

 

When I got to Gryffindor tower after lesson, I only just caught a glimpse of Professor Di Angelo retreating into his room.

Before he fully shut his door, I bound up the stairs and slipped through the closing gap.

 

"Harry! What are you doing here? Get out at once."

 

"No Sir, not until you tell me what happened on the pitch in the middle of a Quidditch game." I fired back.

 

Nico's Pov

 

"Harry, listen. I can't tell you, although you can figure it out yourself. You're a smart kid, you also have Ms. Granger and the ginger kid. When you find out, come to me and I'll tell you why I'm here and more about me. Although, it is absolutely crucial to keep this a secret, until Dumbledore thinks it's necessary to tell the school." 

 

"Okay, sir. Rest assured I will find out." Harry replied, shortly he left my room. 

 

I flopped onto my bed, thinking to myself if what I did what right.

Something at the back of my mind was nagging me. Why where the monsters here? Why did they attack for no apparent reason? Where were the magical creatures fighting with greek monsters? 

 

I need to get to Dumbledore, now. 

 

I stood up and opened the door, Hermione was on the floor, and I knew why, she was eavesdropping. 

 

"Return back to your dorm, Ms Granger, I'll deal with you later, I might just take away some points from Gryffindor if you are not careful where you are sticking your nose, young lady." 

 

Hermione scrambled to her feet, red cheeked, and ran for her dorm.

 

I quickly locked my door, it wouldn't open anyway, without my permission or me being in it already the room wouldn't allow it. I exited through the portrait and made my way to the gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office and shadow travelled the short distance to his office, decorated with pictures and instruments. 

 

Dumbledore sat at his desk, a sat in the chair opposite his and cleared my throat to grab his attention from this paper work.

 

"Nico! To what do I owe the pleasure, is there a problem, a pressing matter?"

 

"Al, I need you to tell me about the war before I came."

 

"Ah, yes! The battle of hogwarts?".

 

"Yeah, that one."

 

"Okay, the main opponent was Voldemort, a very powerful, but evil, wizard and his followers, called death eaters, who is intent on taking over the Wizarding world. However, Harry Potter has been thwarting his plans ever since he has been a mere baby. Why do you ask?".

 

"I think that he is back, with people or more a God. The attack on the Quidditch pitch was not at all just creatures from your world. Technically, Hecate, created you all, so I am actually a superior being here. That's not the point. The point is, I think this Voldy guy is back and with Gaia a greek goddess." 

 

"I see, well we must warn the school at once, at dinner."

 

As dinner wasn't for another two hours, I returned to my bedroom and sat on my bed, twirling my sword between my fingers. The ceiling kept changing colours, it had the illusion of the great hall, however the ceiling depended on my mood or how I felt. For example, extremely happy would be sunny and clear skies, you could only image how sadness would be verses anger, there wasn't much difference, however you would notice the changes.

 

My thoughts drifted to who was going to figure out my little, well not so little, secret. Would it be smart, Ms Nosey or would it unsurprisingly be Mr Chosen one?

 

I headed down to dinner later than I had planned, after all, I had been lost in my thoughts.

 

For the second time, I accidentally dramatically slammed open the doors and caught the attention of the whole population of Hogwarts.

 

I didn't realise that the attention wasn't on my, it was on Hermione Granger holding a book and in the middle of a sentence.

 

Hermione's Pov 

I had finally figured out what Professor Di Angelo and his friends were, after the battle they had returned home to tell the news to their camp.

I sprinted to the great hall and slammed the doors open.

 

"THEY'RE DEMI-."

 

I didn't finish my sentence because behind me the doors slammed open to reveal a very unsuspecting Professor Di Angelo. 

 

I slowly backed away then fully sprinted to my seat between Harry and Ron.

 

"Blimey, Hermione. What was that all about?" Ron enquired.

 

"Yeah, you've got a lot of explaining to do, you haven't spoken to us in ages and all of a sudden you're making grand unauthorised announcements!" Harry added.

 

Hermione blushed, realising the attention of the hall was split, half on her and half on Professor Di Angelo; currently walking confidently to his seat and the Professors table.

 

"I'll explain later. Just drop it for now, too many prying ears." I hastily said, before digging into my supper.

 

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(not edited)


	13. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: 200+ votes, 100+ comments, 700+ reads on chapter 1, Thanks for hitting 6k+ reads and then going straight to 7. Nuff said. Surprise POV, although you can probably tell who it's going to be by the media.)

Nico's Pov

 

I ignored the know-it-all, and walked up to the front of the hall and stood at Dumbledore's eagle stand. Even though the wings didn't unfurl because I wasn't headmaster, I gripped both sides and looked over across the sea of students.

 

Ravenclaws gasped in disbelief that I would stand in Dumbledore's rightful place, however I just ignored them and cleared my throat.

 

"Shall I carry on from where Miss Granger so kindly left of?" The Hall was silent. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes. God, Demi-God. I am a Demi-God, half human, half God. Many of you may be wondering what happened on the Quidditch pitch. Let me explain, the creatures you saw was not only from your world, but from mine also, I believe that Voldemort is back. With him, a greek Goddess from my world has joined forces with him and powers. They are now allys and that is incredibly terrible. Now that they have both wizards and creatures as followers, they can attack at any point from today onward." 

 

My eyes scanned the hall and briefly made contact with the golden trio and then the only Slytherin student I remotely and mutually trust, Draco Malfoy. I have a close bond with Draco, although I haven't talked to him since I got here, that'll have to change.

 

"I suggest that you all stay on high alert and if you think that you do not want to fight for the right side, please leave the hall at once, we—I do not tolerate traitors." To my relief, nobody left the Great Hall.

 

Dumbledore stood and raised his wand to his throat to amplify his voice. "Eat quick, dinner will be cut short, please return to your dorms immediately, where dessert will be served in the common rooms. May I request Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stay while you're school mates return."

 

You could almost hear Ron groan, "Do I really have to miss dessert?" Then, due to Ron'd whiney comment, Hermione smacked him upside his head. 

 

Not even ten minutes later, the food disappeared and the students filed out of the room, the remaining students moved towards the front of their long tables and stood side by side.

 

"As you have probably figured out from the information I just revealed, there is a war coming. Hogwarts is in no shape or form ready to fight. However with the spell knowledge you possess, whether from learning it in class, sneaking into the forbidden section or Harry's past DA meetings, we need you." I said

 

"Yes, this is why, you students, will be missing classes for a month to learn more to protect yourselves, our school and the Wizarding World."

 

Dumbledore stood, "Yes, you shall start tomorrow, meet at the room of requirement at the normal time lessons start, nobody should see you enter as the 7th corridor if forbidden, you shall go to breakfast, lunch and dinner as usual. However, please try to withhold the information you have learnt now from prying class mates. You are all dismissed."

 

Draco left first, I trust him, although I don't think he has gained the trust of the Golden Trio. Professors left soon after, including the Ministy advocate and Hagrid.

 

I understand that his parents were death eaters and Lucius was basically classed as Voldy's left hand man. It didn't help that his aunt Bellatrix was Voldemort's right hand man, related to Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather, meaning Harry and Draco are related, however not by blood. 

But I think Draco proved his allegiance on many cases. 

 

The Golden Trio left lastly, whispering among themselves and casting glances towards Draco distrustfully.

 

Draco's pov

 

I sped up my pace after I felt the suspicious glances cast my way by the Golden Trio.

Feeling really on edge, I faced forward and put my normal mask on, the one that protected me from being vulnerable to the outside world.

 

I knew I was believed to be narcissistic, however it is, was and always will be the way I know to protect myself from mental harm.

 

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear footsteps approaching, as I heard my heart beat thundering in my ears from adrenaline.

 

A hand clamped onto my shoulder and I jumped in shock of someone approaching me in the first place and out of pure surprise.

"Draco, long time no see? Am I right?." I would notice that voice from anywhere 

 

I turned around, completely breaking character and embraced the only other person I trusted, Nico.

He laughed and patted my back before letting go.

"Draco! How have you been? It's strange we haven't had any classes together, but I guess it's due to teaching a couple lessons before having to stop because of the thing on the pitch." Taking a deep breath he carried on. 

 

"Oh, sorry! I'm rambling on, aren't I? It's just that I haven't had the chance to catch up with you due to comp—".

 

I cut him off. "Nico, it's fine, really. I know how busy and stressed you have been, with everything, especially the Demi-God thing, but now the cat's out of the bag, you'll be less busy?" I questioned.

 

"Of course, now back on subject, I just wanted to say, you need to make nice with the Golden Trio. Otherwise, they might not have your back during that war. Now, I know Ron especially has a real hate thing going for you, but to get to the centre of them, work your way from the outside in." 

 

I gave him a side glance of distrust, positioning my eyebrows and tilting my head to make an 'are you sure?' expression.

 

"Draco, I mean it, stop insulting Miss Granger and become friends with Harry first, he's more accepting than both of them. See you around, Draco, you know where I am." 

 

Nico walked of before I could reply. No I didn't know where he would be.  

 

I shook my head, and walked in direction of the Slytherin dormitories, wondering whether I really just had a conversation with Nico, about Potter.

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(not edited)


	14. The Expected

Chapter 14- The Expected 

 

(A/N: Thanks for 9k. The quality of my writing continuously lowers so thanks for staying and reading, commenting and voting).

 

Draco's Pov 

 

The next day came quickly. 

I was heading to the 7th floor for my lessons with Mudblood, Potter and Weaslbe. 

 

Starting on the moving stairs, I held on tightly to the old stone railing to keep myself steady. My knuckles were white from holding on, I was nervous. Nervous that I had lessons with the Golden Trio, nervous that I had to make friends with them and nervous that I may have to fight for my life at any given moment from today onwards.

 

I never really had friends, never made friends myself, they were forced by my parents and my powerful heritage and huge sum of money in my vault and Gringotts.

My friends were fake, they didn't care for me, they wouldn't die for me. I had nobody.

 

Potter was in front of me, walking up the stairs instead of waiting for it to stop moving. 

I jogged up the stair and tapped his shoulder.

"Oi, Potter. Mind if I join you? It's not like I had anything better to do. Besides what's the point of fighting on the same side if we're not allies as friends, right?".

"Uh, yeah okay, Malfoy. If you try to do an—".

"Don't worry, I have better common sense than to make enemies now."

"We are enemies, Malfoy." 

 

"Oh."

"Correction, were." 

I held out my hand. "Let's start over. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and you are?"

 

"Harry, Harry Potter." He dropped my hand and started laughing, he shook his head before entering the room of requirement that he had paced in front of.

 

-

 

Harry entered the room before me. I walk in behind him with my head down.

Weaslbe and Granger were already inside talking to Professor Di Angelo. 

"Right! Now that we are all here, let's get right to it, shall we?" He started enthusiastically. " There is an equal amount for partners, so I suggest that you get into pair so you can duel."

 

Hermione, without a thought, had gone with the blood traitor Weasley, so fortunately I was stuck with Harry.

"Begin" Nico shouted. 

 

My wand wasn't even out of my robes before Harry bellowed "Expelliarmus." 

I was on the ground before I knew it, but we had just started. Ron and Hermione were duelling somewhere further away in this large room for practice. 

"Aqua Eruto!" I cursed back to my opponent. 

We carried on throwing spells at eachother till I lost and we went at it again and again for practice.

 

We had been in the Room of Requirement for hours and we were starving for lunch. 

We had left and I'd split from the Golden Trio since Harry decided to join them instead of blooming our friendship further.

At lunch, I ate alone. When I say alone, I mean by the snakes of the Slytherin house that are my alleged friends.

I stirred the tomato stew, playing with my food, not feeling hungry. 

Nico's voice kept playing in my head about making peace with the Golden Trio. I was really trying but my efforts were slow, slow but effective. 

Harry and I had started over, I had to now attempt with Granger then Weasley. However, I feared that time was against me. I felt like the attack could happen any second.

 

Harry's Pov 

"I promise Malfoy isn't that bad anymore. It looks like he's trying to make peace." I told Ron and Hermione who sat either side of me. We all looked up at Malfoy while he stirred whatever was in his plate. 

Ron and Hermione didn't know that I knew they were holding hands behind my back. I just decided to leave the matter, they would come to me when they were ready to tell me about their blossoming relationship. 

"Harry, if you say so. Still, we shouldn't let our guard down, this could be a trick that would cost us." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah Harry. If you want us to be nice to him, it'll take time to get used to but if it's genuine, I may be willing to partially forget all the names he's called us and my family. To be honest, eh doesn't deserve the kindness you give him Harry. You're too nice for your own good and that may get you killed on day." Ron added. 

 

I chuckled at how ironic Ron's last statement sounded. He didn't even realised what he said to make me laugh but he was proud anyway. 

Distractedly, he let go of Hermione's hand, which brushed by back, and pulled a dish of pumpkin pie towards him and dug in.

 

\---  
1 week later

 

We had had multiple lessons with Professor Di Angelo in the Room of Requirement. Students were getting suspicious and annoyed at the 'special treatment' we had been receiving. 

 

This singled us out, and Draco too. We got strange looks every time we would all walk together into the Great Hall. 

Draco had been accepted by Romione after he had apologised for name calling and hatred he showed towards them in the past.

He seemed really genuine and much happier than his last few years at Hogwarts. I knew it wasn't going to last. This happiness at Hogwarts was going to be challenged by something. 

I could tell. The place on my forehead where my faded scar is had been hurting for a while now. 

I knew evil was looming closer everyday.

Right now we were sitting at breakfast when a large boom sounded distant outside. 

Dumbledore quickly stood and spoke at his stand. "Students and teachers of Hogwarts. Now is the time to be brave. Sip your waters, stand and hold your wands at the ready. They are here. We will be receiving help from friends in the ministry. We have to stand and fight as one force against the evil trying to break in. We will have more help from Professor Di Angelo's side." Dumbledore turned back from his eagle stand and looked at the said Professor. "I have contacted them and shall be here shortly. Children! I warn you, stay away from unknown monsters, the teachers and Professor's and his friends will handle it as they are from his world." 

The doors to the Great Hall bursted open dramatically. At the same time a portal opened behind me and stepped out of it were Demigods, Blackjack and other Pegasi and Hellhounds including Percy's. 

This wasn't the time for introduction. We all had our swords, wands, paws and hooves ready to attack whatever came through the doors.

 

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(not edited)


	15. The Battle

Chapter 15- Final Battle

 

(A/N: This is the final chapter. Thank you to those who have stuck with me since day1. Thank you for 10k+ reads and I hope you have a satisfied ending. Thanks -BunnyHopps15).

 

Harry's pov

 

The ground shook as the doors of the Great Hall blasted open with much force. 

Overhead dementors flew in giving a chilling and sad environment. Before I could even point my wand towards the ceiling, many patronuses flew out of wands all over the hall. From weak wisps, to powerful animals, they were everywhere locking the dementors in a circular cage-like prison. 

 

The dementors were sent as a distraction, as a pawn. We didn't realise the hand of a giant was reaching in till a screams were heard as it grabbed a handful of people. It dragged some outside.

I was first to react. I ran towards the door with Ron on my right and Hermione on my left. Draco joined taking Ron's right. People started to join my flanks and I lead a charge outside to the front lawn of Hogwarts, into the heart of the battle. The professors had joined us and so had Professor Di Angelo's other world friends and creatures. 

 

There were flying horses with Demi God's with swords on top battling dragons. They slashed at the eyes, blinding it. The horses would try and get as close as they could without being engulfed in the flames of the angry dragons.

 

Blood was gushing out of its eyes and fell to the ground with a flame-filled roar in pain. The dragons had been eliminated out of the equation which made the battle much easier.

Hermione was fighting a death eater. I was frozen is my spot. There was so much death and destruction everywhere.

I cast a body-binding curse on the death eater, helping Hermione, then moved on swiftly.

Hell hounds pelted forward and jumped right over the wizards, and landed on the enemies, either ripping they're throats or snapping their necks with their racket sized paws. 

They took out the second line of defence. However, there were still hundreds of death eaters protecting Voldemort. 

I lead a group of about one hundred students through the fight and deeper. If we could work our way in and fight out, it would help us and drop the defence of Voldemort's side. 

I threw spells left right and centre at death eaters who tried to battle us. My team started to drop off to fight the death eaters I had left behind. 

"Harry! Look!" Ron pointed upwards. 

I looked up and saw the whole cause of this war. Voldemort sat on a throne watching the fight like it was a game. The throne was floating 100 feet above us. 

He laughed and clapped when a death eater had killed people on our side and roared in anger when we took out one of his. 

The battle field was become more spacious, meaning that people were being killed. We had more fighters and animals on our side. We had effective taken out more that three quarters on the death eaters.

 

More people from the ministry had started to arrive. Even the Minster was fighting along side Dumbledore and the teachers.

 

Most of them lay dead or bound by rope on the green pastures. The majority of the ground had been burnt by many dragon fire strikes or fire spells. There was also many huge ditches that had been created buy the giant, who initiated the fight, hitting the ground with his club.

Fortunately, the giant was dead, as was the dragon and the death eaters were trapped. There seemed to be no casualties on our side. Although, I didn't want to speak too soon. 

Voldemort had not descended from his throne or acted yet. 

I looked up again. Heavy rain had started to pour as the weather at Hogwarts reflected how the school was generally feeling. Something bad was coming. You could tell. 

"Monsters, kill, kill, kill". Voldemort hissed from his throne, petting Nagini on his lap. 

 

Nico's pov 

The voice of the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, was heard by everyone battling on Hogwarts grounds. 

Monsters from the likes of the Minotaur to Acromantulas emerged from outside the forest. In the midst of them, where the monsters parted like the red sea, walked the evil greek goddess, Gaia. 

Gaia brought a storm. Lightning stuck those she pointed at, rain clouds followed people personally and she spilt the ground open. It went all the was down to Tartarus. A fiery pit was a the bottom instantly incinerating anything that fell in.

People used that to our advantage. We started pushing the alive or dead bodies of the death eaters, dragons and the one giant in. 

All the Demi Gods ran towards Gaia making sure we were far from the edge and wouldn't get pushing in. 

Percy flew down on Pegasus and led us towards her. She had made herself float on a piece of land and Voldemort and come down from the throne next to her. 

Before she could open her mouth of give a speech as she usually did. We threw everything we had. 

Percy conjured an earthquake shaking the ground, making the gaping chasm in the ground widened. Leo was hear and he engulfed both of them in flames. I brought my skeleton soldiers from the ground and made them fight inside the ball of fire, surrounded by water made by Percy. 

Wizards had made a crowed around the big fiery watery ball and shot spells into it. Hazel took the mist created from the earlier storm and manipulated it info a ball around the fire and the water one. Then she solidified it making it impossible to see in and see out. 

Annabeth threw dagger after dagger into the ball. It started to get smaller and smaller crushing the evil inside. They must've died from drowning, burning or the thousands of death spells and daggers sent in. 

As soon as we couldn't hold it anymore, the ball disappeared. Wet ash dropped to the floor. Someone zapped it with their wand for good measure.

They were dead. 

Both of them.

The Dark Lord and Gaia.

 

\-----

VOTE  
COMMENT  
ENJOY

(not edited)


End file.
